The present invention relates to integrated circuits generally and more particularly to customizable integrated circuits and methods of customizing same.
Various types of customizable integrated circuits are known in the art. The following U.S. Patents are believed to represent the state of the art: 5,903,490; 5,742,181; 5,679,967; 5,260,597; 5,049,969; 4,933,738; 4,960,729; 4,924,287; 4,240,094. Reference is also made to UK Patent 1135992 and to the various references appearing in the foregoing patents.
The present invention seeks to provide an improved customizable integrated circuit and method for customizing same.
There is thus provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a customizable integrated circuit including:
a substrate;
a plurality of logic units formed on the substrate; and
a plurality of metal routing layers formed on the substrate for interconnecting the plurality of logic units, the plurality of metal routing layers including:
a first routing layer including a plurality of elongate conductors extending generally in a given direction;
a second routing layer including a plurality of transversely extending conductors each adapted for interconnecting a termination of one of the plurality of elongate conductors to a beginning of another one of the plurality of elongate conductors; and
at least a third routing layer including:
a plurality of local routing conductors;
a plurality of customizable connections between pairs of the plurality of elongate conductors via individual ones of the plurality of transversely extending conductors; and
customizable connections between individual ones of the plurality of elongate conductors and a plurality of individual ones of the local routing conductors.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a customizable integrated circuit including:
a substrate:
a plurality of logic units formed on the substrate; and
a plurality of metal routing layers formed on the substrate for interconnecting the plurality of logic units, the plurality of metal routing layers including:
a first routing layer including a plurality of elongate conductors extending generally in a given direction;
a second routing layer including a plurality of transversely extending conductors, each adapted for interconnecting a termination of one of the plurality of elongate conductors to a beginning of another one of the plurality of elongate conductors; and
at least a third routing layer including:
a plurality of customizable connections between pairs of the plurality of elongate conductors via individual ones of the plurality of transversely extending conductors, the plurality of customizable connections being arranged generally in at least one row.
The third routing layer may also include a plurality of customizable connections between individual ones of the plurality of elongate conductors and one of a ground line and a power supply line, whereby elongate conductors may serve as anti-crosstalk shields between adjacent other ones of the plurality of elongate conductors.
There is additionally provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a customizable integrated circuit including:
a substrate;
a plurality of logic units formed on the substrate; and
a plurality of metal routing layers formed on the substrate for interconnecting the plurality of logic units, the plurality of metal routing layers including:
a first routing layer including a plurality of elongate conductors extending generally in a given direction.
a second routing layer including a plurality of transversely extending conductors. each adapted for interconnecting a termination of one of the plurality of elongate conductors to a beginning of another one of the plurality of elongate conductors; and
a third routing layer including:
a plurality of customizable connections between individual ones of the plurality of elongate conductors and one of a ground line and a power supply line, whereby elongate conductors may serve as anti-crosstalk shields between adjacent other ones of the plurality of elongate conductors.
The first, second and third routing layers may or may not lie in respective sequential layers over the substrate.
The at least a third routing layer may include one or more routing layers.
Preferably. the at least a third routing layer includes:
a plurality of local routing conductors; and
a plurality of customizable connections between pairs of the plurality of elongate conductors via individual ones of the plurality of transversely extending conductors.